


5 Times Chris Miller Thought Nines was Straight (and One Time He Didn't)

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [12]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Chris is trying his best, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Gen, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Parallels, token straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 12 - 5+1It's tough out here for a token straight.[Detroit Awakening and Detroit Evolution from Chris Miller's perspective]
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	5 Times Chris Miller Thought Nines was Straight (and One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monablack3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monablack3/gifts), [ChestnutWheelBarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to poldisger, Connor AND Simona for their birthdays!! Have a wonderful day, guys!

Chris Miller, resident peacemaker of the DPD, had just had a lovely conversation with his relatively new colleague, the only RK900 model produced by Cyberlife. RK900 being employed as a Detective was great for Connor, who relished in having another android around, and even better for Gavin, his prickly colleague with a notorious attitude problem. RK900 was a kind soul, but also not one to take any shit, which was exactly what Reed needed in a partner, even if he didn’t want it. Unfortunately, this led to them arguing quite frequently, culminating in a particularly nasty disagreement that had just transpired. Luckily, Chris had been around to talk to RK900 about it after the fact, and RK900 had thankfully come around to calmer point of view after their chat.

Chris smiled at RK900 as he walked away, determined to put things right with his new partner. Chris knew that despite both of his colleagues believing otherwise, having someone like RK900 around was good for Gavin, as well as the rest of the bullpen. It may also have been good for RK900 himself, as a matter of fact; Gavin could certainly open his eyes to new experiences he may want to be exposed to after just turning deviant.

Chris nodded his head and relaxed into the bench. What a charming friendship that would turn out to be!

*

“Incredible. You must be one of a kind.”

“I believe deviancy makes us all unique.”

Chris watched intently as Nines and Ada had a back and forth about Nines’ origins. He smiled a little. This was cute! He’d never seen Nines talk to an android that wasn’t Connor before. Plus, this was a lady android! Oh, Nines was getting all flustered, Chris just knew it! While of course Detective Miller was determined to maintain as much professionalism as possible while they all worked together on this case, the prospect of Nines falling in love with a charming android lady from Jericho was extremely heart-warming, especially after everything Nines went through post-deviancy.

Chris made a mental note to try and make sure Nines and Ada saw more of each other in the future.

*

Nines and Gavin were currently having the least heterosexual conversation in the history of stakeouts, and Chris couldn’t tell in the slightest.

It had started with Chris teasing them about how ‘old married couple’ they both were and joking about finding them a booth at his upcoming promotion party. Gavin had called bullshit and immediately brought up Ada.

Oh, yeah, Ada! Chris smiled to himself at the thought. He was glad Gavin was on board with the idea of them both together. Ada was incredibly sweet and smart, just like Nines. He knew he shouldn’t be playing matchmaker during an investigation, but truly, he just wanted Nines to be happy. Nines had always been so protective of him with other androids following what he did at Capitol Park, and he’d never found a way to return the favour until now.

Oh! He should invite Ada to his promotion party! She could be Nines’s date! Oh, it was all coming together now!

When Chris came back to reality, he could hear Nines speaking to Gavin over the radio.

“But there’s much more to admire about you than to detest, I think.”

Huh. He probably missed some context there. Oh well.

*

Chris grinned at Nines as Ada walked back into her office. He’d done it! Ada had agreed to come to his promotion party!

Nines looked so taken aback. Bless him! He knew the whole concept of dating would be new to Nines, but if Chris hadn’t sped things along it would likely have never happened. Then again, Ada seemed very interested. She’d all but admitted she was only going to the party for Nines’s sake. Nines was likely a little embarrassed at that; he probably wasn’t used to people outright expressing their feelings about him positively.

“You invited her to your party?”

“Yeah, you can thank me later, Casanova!”

Honestly, Chris didn’t need thanked at all. Nines being happy was enough for him. Unfortunately, Chris had walked away before he caught sight of Nines looking deeply shocked and confused at what Chris had just suggested.

*

Ada had arrived! The plan was in motion!

Nines joined her, which was great, but Gavin didn’t seem happy about it. It was kind of sweet that he was jealous of how much time Nines was spending with Ada, Chris thought, but it was more than healthy for Nines to have multiple people in his life that he could trust. It certainly wouldn’t affect Nines and Gavin’s close partnership!

Chris’s party went on, and Gavin told everyone he was going out for a smoke. He was likely to be telling the truth on that front, but he had gone off in a hurry and seemed to be taking extra care not to look in the direction of Nines and Ada. Was the sight of them together really that unsettling to him?

Well, that was strange. Who got that upset over their friend talking to their crush? If anything, Gavin should be elated that he didn’t have to be the only person Nines could rely on anymore.

Valerie returned with Tina’s water with further celebratory remarks regarding Chris’s promotion, and the train of thought was promptly abandoned.

*

“Hey Chris, you wanna get some more coffee with me?” Tina subtly implored as she looked between Nines and Gavin.

More coffee? Did they really need any more? Nines being alive and well was such a welcome surprise they should all be awake enough.

Wait, why was Tina looking between Nines and Gavin so much? And why did Gavin look like he was going to cry? And why was Nines looking at Gavin like he was the only person in the whole world?

…Oh. OH.

Chris got up awkwardly, trying not to be too fast or too slow about it. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

He and Tina slipped out of the room and as soon as they were out of earshot, the questions came.

“Nines and Gavin?!” Chris whispered in disbelief.

Tina nodded, looking pleased with herself. “Nines and Gavin.”

“When did that happen?! Did it already happen?!”

“I don’t know, Detective, you spend more time in the field with them than me, you must have picked up on it.”

Chris thought back. He really thought back. Hadn’t Nines been into Ada? Well… perhaps not. Ada had always seemed far more interested in him, and now he knew she had much darker motivations than a simple crush. Come to think of it, Nines had never shown much interest in Ada at all, just the same politeness he afforded to everyone else. It had been different with Gavin, but they always bickered. Or did they?

…Oh. The conversation at the stakeout. What Nines had said about admiring Gavin. Gavin storming out of the bar upon Ada's arrival. And they kept referring to a ‘last night’ during this afternoon’s briefing. For God’s sake, Nines made Gavin coffee every morning. They were practically a married couple.

How on EARTH had Chris ever thought otherwise?

Chris hid his face in his hands. “I’m the worst Detective ever.”

Tina sighed a laugh, patting Chris on the shoulder. “No, Gavin is. He definitely should have figured it out before today, and certainly before you.”

Chris turned to look at her. “No, you don't understand. It was so obvious. It was staring me _right in the face_.”

Tina’s eyes widened. “Well, I guess straight people aren’t as tuned into this kind of thing.”

“We’re really not,” Chris conceded. He glanced behind Tina. “I know it was just spelled out to me, but I still can’t believe it.”

“I just can’t believe it’s finally happening,” smirked Tina. “They’re both completely hopeless, it’s a miracle they’re even in there now.”

“Well, that room isn’t exactly private…” said Chris thoughtfully.

Tina shook her head unconvincingly. “No, it wouldn’t be right to spy on them.”

They both paused for a few seconds.

“…But I really want to, though.”

“Yeah, me too, let’s go.”

“What about the coffee?”

“Fuck the coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun! i hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> my goal here was to poke a little fun at how oblivious Chris is but also draw attention to how compassionate he is? I love the idea of Chris trying to set Nines up because he genuinely wants him to be happy after Nines showed him so much kindness and understanding, y'know? Chris is the good bean


End file.
